


Acoustics

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Short & Sweet, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Trans Male Character, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: The Hotel has an emergency stairwell in case the elevator stops working. It has a bit of an echo to it, and Alastor has always had an ear for pleasant sounds.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am procrastinating by making smut.

"The acoustics in the emergency stairwell are quite nice." Alastor had mentioned in passing.

"What, you gonna sing in there?" Angel chuckled in response.

"I might." Alastor said, low and perhaps closer to Angel's ear than was entirely polite. "If I had the proper audience." And with that he strolled away and toward the stairwell in question, the door clicking shut behind him.

Angel took a moment to wonder if Alastor's suggestive tone was actually a suggestion or not, before deciding either way it was clearly an invitation for _something_. Taking it for the offer of company it was, Angel followed.

Hearing the door and being aware that Angel had indeed saw fit to join him, Alastor laughed and climbed the stairs faster. Angel chased him up, catching up to him quickly. Stairs were not the best place to roughhouse, and between Alastor losing momentum suddenly and Angel having a bit too much they stumbled.

Alastor caught himself on a knee and an elbow, propping up to avoid hitting his face on the next stair. Angel wound up draped over his back, cursing as he very nearly lost an eye to a prong on Alastor's antler. Nearly but not quite, thankfully.

"Heh, sorry." Angel chuckled, trying to get up without putting more hands on Alastor than necessary or falling backward down the stairs.

"Not quite _exactly_ what I had in mind." Alastor chuckled, shifting a bit, and though Angel wasn't in a position to see it he could still feel Alastor's tail wagging very close to his groin. "But I don't see why this can't work as well."

Definitely an invitation.

"You're really gonna let me fuck you right on the stairs?"

"Everyone uses the elevator anyway." Alastor reasoned. 

Angel couldn't argue with that, nor did he want to.

Alastor was definitely right about the acoustics, providing a pleasant echo that managed to almost cancel out the static and let his voice sound clearer. It also added volume, not that Alastor needed to be any louder with one of Angel's hand down the back of his trousers. Angel was surprised nobody came to check, but the doors to the stairwell on each floor were thick and probably didn't let much sound out regardless of how much the echo amplified it.

Alastor wasn't comfortable taking his clothes all the way off, regardless of where they were. Certainly not while they were somewhere anyone could freely walk in on them, even though that possibility was a slim to none chance. Still it didn't stop him from pulling his pants down just enough for Angel to finger him.

"What's got you frisky for once anyway?" Angel asked, twisting his hand so that he could curl his fingers against Alastor's prostate, drawing a particularly shrill cry from the stag which echoed ip the rest of the stairwell. "You just like the sound of your own voice that much?" 

Alastor keened, bracing his arms on the step they were rested on and rocking back against the other's hand. "Do that again," he urged breathlessly. Angel noticed that he hadn't even bothered to try to deny the playful accusation.

"C'mon Smiles, I know you got manners." Angel tutted. He got a snarl for it, and so he left the sweet spot inside of Alastor alone in favor of adding a third finger just a bit earlier than he knew he should have. "Brat," He scolded, even though he knew Alastor enjoyed feeling stretched out a little roughly. 

Angel had to use two hands to support himself without leaning on Alastor too heavily, not that it stopped him from draping over the other's back. Lucky he had more than two arms, and though a few were occupied he had one spare to play with Alastor's ears and hair. He was nice about it for a few seconds, but then gripped a fistful of hair and pulled, forcing Alastor to crane his neck back. 

"Hah! Please!" Alastor whined, giving into need easily with a feverish impatience.

"Regular bitch in heat aren't you." Angel chuckled, letting go and nuzzling against the back of Alastor's neck before returning his fingers to the nerve he'd been playing with before.

"Yellow." Alastor huffed.

Angel stilled. "What'd I do?"

"Don't call me that." Alastor answered. "Heat's close enough, it's _winter_ , but I'm not…" 

"Sorry, babe." Angel soothed, making a mental note of a new boundary. A little playful degradation was fine in the moment but there was a clear line now with how far was too far. "Just cuz I like that shit doesn't mean you have to."

They both took a few seconds of cool-down. The stairs were hard and bit into Alastor's elbows, Angel's supporting hands, and both of their knees. The break in headspace due to the soft safeword had them both noticing it, though neither particularly minded. Angel took care to pepper apologetic kisses along Alastor's neck and ears, waiting for the deer to make a decision. Finally, he made one, the pause being a relief but not an end-all.

"Green." Alastor said just as Angel felt him relax. 

It didn't take Angel long to work back up to the intensity that they had going before, Alastor's voice carrying throughout the stairwell as the spider's fingers mercilessly thrusted into him.

"Angel," Alastor whimpered, "Angel, I need…"

"I got'cha. I know." Angel soothed, pushing Alastor's pants just a little further down to free his cock. It was leaking already, knot swollen despite the neglect and incredibly heated. "Tryin' to burn my hand?" Angel snickered. 

Alastor chuckled, shuddering as Angel lightly traced the length of him. Alastor thrusted against his hand reflexively, letting out a sigh that was both desperate and appreciative at once. Even such.a quiet noise echoed.

"Barely touched you yet." Angel whispered, fully grasping Alastor and squeezing around his knot. Alastor bucked. "So damn sensitive. Don't knock us off the stairs." 

Alastor groaned, not quite able to answer in words. Angel smiled against his clothed shoulder, pumping his hand much more gently than the fingers in Alastor's ass were being. The contrast was maddening, not that Alastor had any complaints. In fact, Angel barely had to do much before the deer suddenly tensed.

"Coming!" Alastor just barely managed to warn before spilling over Angel's hand. "Angel, I'm coming…" He dropped his head into the crook of his elbow, practically wailing as Angel helped him ride it out.

"It's okay." Angel reassured as Alastor shook under him. "I got you, you're okay." 

Alastor always got a little overwhelmed. Angel understood. It didn't stop them on the rare occasion the mood actually struck the deer, almost exclusively in the winter time. It just meant there was a little extra care needed in the afterward. 

"You wanna go take a shower? I'll help you straighten your hair after." Angel offered, not worrying about his own need of release. Either he could settle it while Alastor was bathing or it would pass. To him there was enough gratification just in seeing Alastor come unhinged in the best of ways.

"If you take it with me." Alastor answered.

Carefully, they both managed to get up without falling down the landing of stairs they had been on. Alastor was a bit wobbly as he pulled up his pants, but that was why stair banisters existed. They made their way to Alastor's room-turned- office, making use of the attached bathroom there.

"You could leave your hair curly for once, you know." Angel suggested while they were sharing water. 

"People would talk."

"Fuck 'em." Angel answered promptly. 

"I'd rather not." Alastor snarked.

"Eat 'em then." Angel snicker. "Can't believe you just made a sex joke." 

"You're rubbing off." Alastor deflected, though couldn't help a laugh of his own.


End file.
